An Ed, Edd N Eddy Christmas Carol
by Sierra.Gem
Summary: It's Christmastime, and Eddy's acting like a Scrooge. Can anyone change his mind about the holiday season? Features my OCs Tai, Sage, and Roxie.
1. Keep Christmas In Your Way

A/N: As our good friend Tom Servo says, "Oh, Charles Manson walks the street, Zodiac Killer's at large, Charles Bukowski is pukin' out the window, and Santa Claus is on his way!" It's Christmastime! So let's have some fun!

[Setting: Ice skating rink...]

The entire gang is skating around, festive Christmas music playing in the background. Tai notices Edd's long scarf and grabs it, spinning him around. He collides into Ed and Eddy, and they are pulled along with her. She suddenly lets them go, sending them crashing into a tree.

"Oops!" She gasps. "I'm sorry!"

They emerge from the snow, seeing stars.

[Setting: PCJH...]

"Gosh, Eddy, look at all the decorations!" Edd smiled in a state of wonderment. "I love the Christmas season. It's just so...so...so festive!"

"Yeah," Eddy scoffed, "and it's also the one time of the year you have to give people stuff for free."

"Well, yes, that's the Christmas mentality. Giving to others."

"What have others done for me?"

"Well, for one thing, Ed and I have always stuck by your side. And I think this season especially, we owe everyone after what happened with our worst prank. You know, when we met your brother?"

"We already apologized for that!"

"But don't you love Christmas?"

"Christmas!" Ed exclaimed, popping out from behind them. "I love Christmas! I love the lights and the gifts and the figgy pudding! So much figgy pudding..."

"See, Eddy," Edd laughed, "our friend Ed's got the spirit!"

"That's because he doesn't know any better." Eddy groaned. "Okay, Ed, if you love Christmas so much, what is it?"

"It's when the leprechaun sees its shadow and then we all have pudding!"

"Well, at least he's happy." Edd shrugged.

"Listen," Eddy snarled, "you two lunkheads keep Christmas in your way, and let me keep it in mine."

"Christmas?!" Tai exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere. "Christmas is the best time of the year! Ever!"

"Tai!" Sage pulled her away, blushing furiously. "Sorry, guys. Every time you say the...'C word,' she goes crazy."

"I just have a lot of feelings."

"Anyways," Roxie sighed, "we wanted to talk to you guys."

"Sure." Edd smiled. "What's going on?"

"So Sage convinced me that since the Christmas season is about giving..." She glanced at her disgustedly. Sage shot her a warning look and made her carry on. "We wanted to know if you guys would donate any money to this foundation that gives toys and food to poor families so they can have a merry Christmas."

"Put me down for five."

"Put me down for pudding!" Ed exclaimed.

Sage smiled sweetly. "How about five?"

"Okay!"

"What about you, Eddy?"

"Put me down for nothing."

"You mean you wish to remain anonymous?" Roxie asked.

"No, I wish to be left alone! All this Christmas spirit sickens me! Why should we be so generous?"

"Because giving to these kids is the right thing to do! Even _I _know that!"

"I'm sorry, Roxie, but you're going to have to try and mooch off someone else."

Her face screwed up into a scowl. "Let's go, girls."

"Good luck." Edd gently pinched Sage's shoulder.

She grinned and walked away with her friends.

"I bet she's just getting money to buy jawbreakers for herself." Eddy rolled his eyes. "We all know Roxie."

"I thought you guys were friends now."

"Doesn't mean I trust her."

"I think you're just angry."

"I think I'm just the only sane person in the world!"

"Uh...hey." Nazz stepped back a bit, several cards in her hand. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Edd stammered, embarrassed. "How is your day coming along, Nazz?"

"Pretty good. I just wanted to invite you guys to a Christmas party at my house."

He bit his lip. "Is it going to be anything like the Halloween party?"

"No way, man, I swear! This time, it's going to be clean, fair, and festive!" She handed them three invitations. "I hope you guys can come!"

"Thanks, Nazz!" Ed exclaimed.

As she walked away, Eddy slammed his head into a locker door. "I wish there was no such thing as Christmas and we could all just keep to ourselves with our noses out of everyone else's lives!"

"Jeez, Eddy, what a depressing holiday sentiment." Edd shook his head.


	2. Mankind Was My Business

A/N: Next chappy! I changed the scene around a little bit, because, well, Eddy's brother's not dead. Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm dividing it into sections of the play. The next three chapters will be the Ghosts.

[Setting: Sage's house...]

"So did you guys get the invites for Nazz's party?" Tai inquired.

"Yeah." Sage shrugged. "I'll probably go."

"I sense some hesitation." Roxie observed.

"It's nothing." She replied quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong with who?" Roxie's older sister, Gillian, entered Sage's bedroom, her long raven hair swishing back and forth behind her.

"Sage."

"Why, what's going on with you?" She turned to Sage.

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't know if I'm going to go to the Christmas party."

"There's a Christmas party? Can I go? Or is it a lame middle school party?"

"We are not lame!" Roxie snapped.

Gillian just laughed. "God, you're a little twerp. So why do you think you're not going to go?"

"Well..." Sage trailed off.

"Come on, you know I've been your big sister as much as I've been my little sister's and Tai's. Despite all the mean things I did, you can't say I was never there for you."

"Well...I kind of like this boy."

"Ugh!" Roxie groaned. "Why does everything have to involve Double D?"

"Double D?" Gillian wrinkled her nose. "The girl with the sock on her head?"

"He's not a girl!" Sage exclaimed.

"Oh. Carry on, then."

"Anyways, at the opening night of the play, I told him I liked him...and he said he liked me back. So I was thinking that maybe since it was Christmas, and there's all this mistletoe hanging around, he might, you know..."

"Jeez, Sage, when did you become so hormonal?"

She wilted.

"I'm just teasing. That's totally natural. But guys and girls think differently, that's for sure. What's he like?"

"Well, he's really smart and nice and stuff like that."

"A gentleman, eh? The kind of guy you bring home to her parents?"

"My parents prefer I bring no guys home to them for the rest of my life." She looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, let's say anyone's parents in general. Like, my parents, for example."

"Then sure."

"I think with guys like that," Gillian smirked, "_you _have to make the first move."

"What?" She turned pale. "But...but I wouldn't know how to..."

"Don't worry, sweetie," she wrapped her arm around Sage, "you've got your big sister here to teach you everything you got to know. And you can always practice with the triplets. You know them well enough."

"If they're not too busy running from the Kankers." Tai murmured.

Roxie snickered.

[Setting: Eddy's house, at night...]

Eddy climbed into bed, exhausted. No, not exhausted, _irritated_. Today, there were even more airheads gushing about Christmas, even more decorations and lights around Peach Creek, and even more jawbreakers being sold - that he wasn't buying.

He turned off the lights, ready to go to sleep and forget all about the sickeningly generous spirits of all those around him, when he heard a voice.

"Eddy!"

He shot up. "...Big bro? Is that you?"

"Eddy!"

"Where are you? How'd you get here?"

"In spirit!" He suddenly appeared, levitating in the air, almost transparent. "I've come to bring you a message!"

"Are you...a ghost?"

"Yes!"

"You mean you died?" He frowned sadly.

"I didn't die, but I need to bring you a message, okay?!"

"Okay, fine, shoot!"

"Eddy, I know you're not in the spirit of Christmas, but you need to think about how that's hurting those around you!"

"Why should I?" He scowled. "What have they done for me?"

"I believe your friend answered this question yesterday."

"Huh? Oh, Double D. Yeah, no one ever listens to him."

"Well, maybe you should!" He yelled, his voice echoing in a ghostly way.

Eddy jumped and briefly hid under the covers.

"Don't be such a wuss, little bro!"

He popped out. "Sorry, it's just...how is this happening?!"

"Because it's a fictional story, so just relax! Anyways, I bear an important message, like I said the last three hundred times!"

"And what message would that be?" Eddy quaked fearfully.

"Before the night is over, you will have three ghosts come and visit you! If they can't change your mind about Christmas, you're doomed! The first one comes at one o'clock!"

"Can't I have them all now and get it over with?"

"Heed my warning, little bro, or you'll be condemned to a life of eternal damnation!"

He gulped. "That doesn't sound good."

"I want to tell you something, Eddy. I...I used to wear chains, the chains of my own selfishness, poised to hold me back in another life! But after your friends and those horrible Kanker girls showed me the light, I repented, and the chains disappeared! I am a free man because I did my good deeds!"

"But, big bro, you were always my mentor! You were such a good scammer, a real man of business!"

"Mankind was my business!" He exclaimed, startling Eddy again. "Now prepare yourself for the coming of the first spirit!"

"Big bro!" As his brother disappeared, Eddy gulped. "I'm busted."


	3. They Are What They Are

A/N: Next chapter! I'm gonna warn you: this one's kinda sad, considering how much what happens in the past happens today. But I'm not going to ruin anything for you, so read on!

[Setting: Eddy's House...]

Eddy watched the clock self-consciously. He'd been up all night, waiting for the clock to strike one.

Eventually, it did, and fear pierced him right in the heart. However, no spirits appeared.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "I knew I was just hallucinating."

"Don't be so sure."

Eddy jumped, and saw behind him a blonde in a flowing white dress. "Nazz?"

"No," she shook her head, "I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"Long past?"

"No, your past."

"I should've known. Look, I've learned my lesson. Christmas is a time of giving. Can you leave?"

"Not yet. I don't think you've quite grasped the Christmas spirit. You never did."

"What do you mean, I _never _did?"

"Well, why don't I show you?"

"That's okay, you don't have to-" He was suddenly compelled to close his eyes.

When he opened them, he was in his old home with his brother.

"Hey, wait a second...I used to live here!" He grinned.

The Ghost nodded. "Do you remember this house?"

"Remember it? I could make my way around it blindfolded!"

"Of course, you had some pretty bad experiences here, didn't you?"

He frowned, partly in confusion, but partly in remembrance. "Like what?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"Really...all I can remember is the way my brother used to beat me up."

The Ghost sighed. "And that was really not cool."

"You're telling me."

Just then, someone familiar, someone small ran out of another room, with a guy much older than him chasing him.

"Oh my gosh..." Eddy's eyes widened. "That's me! That's me when I was younger! And that's my brother!"

"All right, twerp," the past Eddy's brother growled, lifting the past Eddy up, "where's your money? I need it for Nessa."

"Nessa...I haven't heard that name for years now."

"You didn't think you would remember her, would you?" The Ghost smirked.

"Eddy, I swear, if you don't tell me where your money is right now, I will-"

"It's in my room!" The past Eddy fearfully admitted.

"Thanks, twerp." He dropped his younger brother on the floor and left.

"He wasn't very good to you, was he?" The Ghost frowned.

Eddy shook his head, amazed at what he was seeing - himself through his own eyes

"This was the first Christmas he spent with his girlfriend Vanessa. Let's skip ahead to another one, shall we?"

His eyes grew heavy again, and when he reopened them, he was in the hallway next to the room he was previously in - but the walls were a different color, dark blue rather than a lighter shade.

Just then, he saw himself sneaking over to his older brother's room, hearing the loud yelling coming from it.

"Oh, no." Eddy whimpered. "I remember this day so clearly."

"This must be hard for you to see." The Ghost tried to comfort him. "Well, again."

He gulped. Vanessa was his older brother's girlfriend since they had met in the year that he had previously traveled to. She was a lovely, tall, and sweet brunette who always saw the good in everyone. Of course, that would be her own mistake.

As his past self opened the door, the loud arguing continuing, he saw his brother hit Vanessa. She fell to the ground, trying to stop the bleeding from her mouth.

Angrily, he stormed out of the room and spied past Eddy standing outside, an expression of shock on his face. "Tell anyone about that and you're dead meat." He shoved him and left.

The young kid hesitantly entered his brother's room to see Vanessa, who was crying by then.

She finally noticed him. "This is our little secret, right?"

He wasn't sure what to do, so he just nodded. She looked fearful, and most of all, honest; he couldn't say no to her.

"That's way harsh." The Ghost shook her head in disgust. "And you never saw Vanessa again after that, am I correct?"

Eddy nodded, his eyes growing a little bit misty. It wasn't normal for that to happen, but that moment had stayed in his mind for his whole life, and sometimes, it came back to him, often too painful to bear.

"But I am not correct, am I?"

"Not really." He shook his head.

"Let's check out the time you next saw her."

After another blink, he was still the house - but there was no furniture in it.

"I remember this. We were moving around the Christmas season to Peach Creek now that my brother was graduating from high school and wouldn't have to stay with us anymore."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Eddy went to answer it, but the Ghost pulled him back. "No one can see, hear, or feel you." She informed him. "We are just shadows, not to be known by anyone."

It rang again and the past Eddy hurried to open the door. He was surprised; who should be standing there but Vanessa.

"Hi, Eddy!" She smiled, a little weakly. "Is your brother home?"

He shook his head.

"Oh. Well, can you tell him that I'm looking for him? I just wanted to say goodbye before he goes off to college and you guys move away."

He was frozen.

"Hey, I know you're just a kid," she knelt down, "but I have a question for you...Do you think I should get back together with your brother? I mean, does he want to see me again? Did he miss me? Because...I thought I was in love with him, and I guess I may be, if he's ready to change."

"He wasn't." Eddy retorted, though he knew it was in vain.

"Should I go back?" Her blue eyes were staring past Eddy down, so he just nodded.

"Wait, what? Say no, you idiot, say no! He's just going to end up hurting her again!"

"You're finally showing a bit of compassion." The Ghost observed.

"Well...not for Christmas! Just for Vanessa. Spirit, what became of her?"

"She was hurt again. This time was the breaking point. She devoted her life to religion and this made her so much happier, which I'm sure you'd be glad to know. But she just found it hard to trust anyone again."

He couldn't speak.

"I need to bring you back!" The Ghost suddenly exclaimed. "It's almost my curfew! But the second spirit will be coming to you soon. Just remember that. And remember what I've showed you."

"Spirit, there must be some way I can change all of this, her future!"

"These moments are those of the past. They are what they are."

In another blink, he was back in his bed.


	4. Only One For Each Christmas Season

A/N: Another chapter because it's Christmastime! Just 1 thing: I have a _Ghost World _oneshot I wrote (it's kinda bad), but I'm not sure I want to post it. I'd like someone to read it first through Connections or something. Any fans of the movie willing?

[Setting: Eddy's House...]

Eddy was hyperventilating, watching the clock carefully. "That didn't just happen." He attempted to tell himself. "I did not just see Vanessa. There are no ghosts."

"Oh, really?"

He turned and glared at the figure he faced. "Jimmy? How did you get into my room?"

"I'm not Jimmy," he shook his head, "I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present."

"Yeah, and I'm Britney Spears."

"Well, Britney, I _am_, in fact, the Ghost of Christmas Present. Look upon me! You have never seen the likes of me before?"

Eddy thought of the Ghost of Christmas Past, who had appeared to be Nazz. If that was possible, this must be. "I guess not."

"You have not walked with any of my older brothers and sisters? For, you see, I am very young."

"No, never. Do you have many brothers and sisters?"

"Only one for each Christmas season!" The Ghost beamed proudly.

"That's got to be a lot of dough." Eddy shook his head. "Well, what am I going to see now?"

"We're going to be looking in on a certain Christmas Eve party you could have attended!"

"Wait, Christmas Eve? You mean it's...?"

"Yes, Eddy, didn't you know that? Wow, you really are dim!"

"Just take me to the party before I knock the stuffing out of you, squirt!" He growled.

"As you wish." The Ghost smirked.

[Setting: Nazz's House...]

"Wow, our first Christmas in Peach Creek." Sage observed.

"I wonder if Santa knows we're here." Tai frowned, a look of worry on her face.

She looked at Roxie with concern. "She still believes...?"

Roxie glared at her. "Tai," she sighed, "of course he knows we're here. Our parents will redirect him to the right place, won't they?"

"Really?" Tai grinned.

"Good grief." Sage frowned.

"Have any of you seen Eddy?" Edd approached the girls.

"Nope." She shrugged. "I guess he didn't come."

"He's really missing out." Roxie smiled. "Christmas is pretty cool over here. In our old neighborhood, we and some of the other kids, like the J triplets, would shadowcast Christmas movies. One year, we did _A Charlie Brown Christmas _and I acted as Lucy and Sage was Sally."

"Of course you were." Sage smirked.

"I was Frieda," Tai piped up, "because I have naturally curly red hair!"

"Just the right color for the season." Edd complimented her.

"Aww, thanks!"

Sage smiled, happy to know that he and her friends were getting along at last.

"Uh, Sage," Roxie began, "can I see you elsewhere?"

"Why?" Sage replied.

"Just come on!" She pulled her by the arm over to another corner.

"Ow! Cut your nails once in a while!"

"Isn't there something you were meaning to do tonight?"

"What?" She turned pale. "Oh, you mean...no, I don't think I'm going to do it after all."

"What? Why not?"

"Because it's too much."

"What do you mean, 'too much?' I think it's perfect timing!"

"Roxie, no." Sage sighed.

Meanwhile, Eddy and the Ghost were listening in, as all others were unable to see them.

"What are they talking about?" Eddy inquired.

"Well," the Ghost covered a smile with his hand, "Sage was planning to try and catch Double D under the mistletoe tonight. That girl is real gone, I'm going to tell you that."

"That's just disgusting...and kind of cute at the same time."

"Did I just hear that come out of your mouth?"

"No, you didn't, twerp, and if you say otherwise, I'll have to silence you." He snarled.

"You forget that I'm a spirit. None of your human friends will be able to speak to me, so there's nothing to testify against."

"Good. And it better stay that way. But I just have one question...what does _he _want?"

"You obviously care about your friends."

"Fine, I do care about my friends, but _not_ about Christmas!"

"Well, he's sort of waiting for it too, but it's not really on his mind, if that answers your question."

"I guess."

"But let's leave them alone for now. There's one other Christmas I want you to see, and what you see might shock you."

Eddy gulped.

[Setting: Sage's House...]

In a blink, they were in Sage's bedroom, looking at Gillian on her computer.

"Gillian's a bit homesick, so she decided to video-chat with one of her friends."

"Hi!" She waved at the screen.

"Hi!" The other girl, with a voice Eddy recognized but couldn't put his finger on, exclaimed. It was deep; he knew a girl with a voice like that, but it was much higher.

"How's life?"

"Good, and you?"

"It's fine! I'm just with Roxie and her friends for Christmas. We're over in Peach Creek."

"Peach Creek...I know some kid there. Do you know Eddy?"

"Yeah. I hear a whole lot about that kid." Gillian rolled her eyes.

"Don't say that! He's not a bad kid! He's so sweet."

"Roxie can say otherwise, but she does like him. So anyways, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Who is she talking to?" Eddy asked impatiently. The voice was driving him crazy; he knew it, but could not think of it.

"Why don't you go take a closer look? She can't see you, silly!"

He cautiously sat down on Gillian's bed and nearly had a heart attack. There, with her beautiful smiling face and melodious voice ringing through the room, was Vanessa.

"I'm sorry, Eddy, but I need to take you back."

"No! I need to see her!"

It was too late. With a blink, he was back in his room.


	5. The Events of What Was to Come

A/N: Okay, a bit of a disclaimer for this chapter - all you _insane _EENE shippers, this is _what could happen in the future_. Not what _will_, what _could_. Just remember that when you're reading this. (One little detail was for OFIXD, who kind of wanted this. They'll know what it is when they read.) Also, the _Ghost World_ thing is up if you want to see it.

[Setting: Eddy's House...]

Eddy's head was spinning. Vanessa...the Christmas party...the Spirits...his brother...Gillian...mistletoe...It was all a blur.

When he looked up, he saw a skinny figure in a hooded black robe.

"I suppose you're the Ghost of Christmas Future." He groaned. "Well, at least you're the last one."

"I'm about to show you what life would be like if you don't change, Eddy."

"Wait, aren't you not supposed to talk?"

"What do you mean, I'm not supposed to talk?!" The hood fell, revealing an angry Sarah. "What's wrong with my voice?!"

"Nothing!"

She growled. "You're on thin ice with me, mister! Let's just go to the future!"

"Okay, don't have a cow."

[Setting: A cemetery...]

Eddy and the Ghost were suddenly in a cemetery that he knew was somewhere in Peach Creek; he never visited it, though.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"Because you're about to see the misfortune of a man who was selfish and greedy."

"Do I know this man?"

"You may."

Just then, a group of adults headed towards a grave; Eddy faced the back of it, therefore he could not see the name.

One of them was a sweet-faced blonde woman nervously talking on the phone. "Are you sure you'll be okay? ...Yes, I know you're not a baby anymore. Okay, Julie, goodbye." She hung up.

"Sweetheart," a man wearing a black fedora chuckled, "she's thirteen years old. I think she'll be fine. You know, you're just like your mother."

"I am not!" She protested.

"I'm just teasing." He kissed her on the cheek.

A very tall woman with red curls was crying, another tall woman with long red hair patting her shoulder. "He went too soon." The one with curly hair lamented.

"It's okay." The woman with the long hair sighed. "He's in a better place now, somewhere he can be happy for all eternity."

Another redhead, a tall, sort of awkward man, shook his head, his eyes lowered sadly to the ground.

"How are Spike and Julie coping?" Long Redhead asked the blonde.

"Julie's fine," she replied, "but Spike's heartbroken. He was like a mentor to him. I can see where he takes after you three hoodlums." She laid her head on the fedora-wearing guy's shoulder.

A van pulled up on the road through the cemetery, snapping pictures.

Long Redhead growled. "Why can't they just leave me alone? We're dealing with freaking death here!"

"Shh, it's okay, don't make a scene." Curly Redhead advised her.

She took in a deep breath. "Thank you. I needed that."

A few tears emerged from the blonde's eyes and she held Fedora Guy's hand. The ring on her fourth finger felt cold on his skin. "What happened anyways?" She asked.

"Crazy accident." The tall redhead man answered. "Just one of those occurrences where something bad happens to a good person."

"He was a good person." Curly Redhead nodded.

A tan woman with dark hair, older than all of them, ran toward the mourners, a tall, pale woman her age with her.

"We came as soon as we could." The tan woman announced, staring sadly at the grave. "Too soon."

The pale woman was sobbing. "He was such a sweet kid. He didn't deserve to go!"

Long Redhead hugged her. "It's okay, Nessa. We were just hoping you could say a few prayers."

"Nessa?" Eddy repeated. "But...why would Vanessa be here?"

"You still don't know who this is yet?" The Ghost rolled her eyes as Vanessa began reciting a prayer.

"I think I may have some idea." He gulped. "But...who are they?"

"Look at them. They're your old friends."

"What? Really? They look almost totally different!"

"Almost. That's only because they've grown up and done good things for themselves."

"Like what?"

"Well, for instance, Double D stopped going by his nickname and got a different hat. Now he's just Edd. He didn't think it was so appropriate since he had kids."

"Kids?"

"Little Spike and older Julie. Spike loved you. You taught him everything he knew."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did."

"Wait...but who did he have kids with?"

"Sage." The Ghost smiled. "Him a scientist, her an actress. Notice the rings."

Eddy's eyes widened as he did so. "Wow. That's...I don't even...well, what happened to the others? Who's the one with the long hair?"

"That's Roxie."

"Roxie? No, she had short hair."

"She grew it out. She thought it looked a little more formal for her campaign."

"Campaign for what?"

"President of the United States."

"What?! Roxie?! President?!"

"We were as shocked as you were. That sneaky little twerp running our country? Unthinkable."

"Did she win?"

"She did, because she had a great campaign manager and Vice President."

"Who?"

"Tai."

"What? Ditzy Tai?"

"Say what you will, Eddy," The Ghost shook her head, "but she grew up to be almost as smart as Edd. And you helped her."

"I did?"

"She almost didn't graduate high school, but out of the kindness of your heart, and because Roxie forced you to, you helped her study and pass all her finals. You know, none of us ever thought it would be possible, but you dated Roxie for a little bit."

His heart nearly stopped. "I did?!"

"Well, just a little bit. You decided it wouldn't work out, but you were cool after that."

"I can't imagine _anyone _being in a relationship with her."

"She's still single to this day. Her entire life went towards her job and that keeps her busy, but she has Tai for company. Tai's not in a relationship either. Neither is Ed, but he's out there."

"What happened to him?"

"Well, no one really knows. He just woke up one morning and was quiet for the remainder of the day. He grew smarter and less talkative and then he was just silent. But he still cared so much for his friends."

"And Gillian and Vanessa?"

"Well, I was talking with the Ghost of Christmas Past, and-"

"You mean Nazz?"

"No, I mean the Ghost of Christmas Past!" She frowned. "Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"Okay, fine." He rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, she let it slip that she gave you a little glimpse into the future, which she's not allowed to do, so I'm sure you already know that Vanessa devoted her life to religion. Gillian got married to some guy named Tom. They're very happy together and she's her sister's number one supporter."

"What happened to everyone else in Peach Creek?"

"Couldn't say." She shrugged. "None of them wanted anything to do with you. Where you are now, on Christmas Eve? It only got worse from there. One night, you were at a high school reunion and some of them were ganging up on you because you were never exactly a good friend to them. Angry and a bit distracted, you drove home alone."

"And then what?"

"And then..." She sighed. "And then you didn't see where you were going. And that's why they're all here today."

"You mean that guy lying cold and dead in the grave is...?"

"Yes." The Ghost nodded sadly. "It's you. Maybe if you were nicer to others, they would have wanted you to stay and you wouldn't have gotten into your accident. I want you to notice how they're the only ones here to see you."

Eddy was speechless.

"There's someone I want you to see...er, meet."

[Setting: Sage & Edd's House in the future...]

In a flash, he was faced with the image of a crying young boy with his head resting on the lap of a teenage girl. She had Sage's face and hair, and he had Edd's eyes and what Eddy could only imagine Edd's hair would have looked like.

"It's not fair." The boy sobbed.

"I know it's not," the girl reassured him, "but life doesn't always treat you well."

"It should! Why did he have to go?"

"That's...that's Spike, isn't it?" Eddy frowned.

The Ghost nodded solemnly. "Your death broke his heart. Julie won't show it, but she feels terrible. Now we need to go back."

"Wait! Is there any way that I can change this?"

"Possibly." She replied with a sly smirk. "If you want to."

And just like that, he was back, shaken with the events of what was to come.


	6. God Bless Us All, Every One

A/N: Last chaptah, folksies! Okay, 2 things: my email's been down, so I haven't been receiving any notices or anything. Also, I'm going to be leaving for vacation on Thursday and I'm coming back on January 2, so I probably won't be able to be reached. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see y'all in the new year!

[Setting: Sage's House, in the afternoon...]

The doorbell rang.

Sage rushed to answer it, finding Edd and Ed, grinning madly, on her doorstep. "You came!" She squealed. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Sage." Edd hugged her.

"We're actually just getting Christmas dinner ready, aren't we, Gillian?"

"Uh...we were." Gillian admitted sheepishly, shuffling out of the kitchen.

"What?" Her face fell. "What do you mean?"

"Roxie and I kind of burned the turkey."

"What?! But you guys were in charge of-"

"We know, we know," Roxie sighed, coming out after her, "and we feel terrible."

"Well, at least we still have the mashed potatoes, I hope?" Sage turned to the two Eds hopefully.

"We would have," Edd glared at his friend, "but Ed ate them on the way here."

"I like mashed potatoes." He seemed unfazed at the accusation.

Sage frowned. "Well, we'll just have to make do with what we have."

"And what do we have?" Tai inquired, stretched out on one of the couches.

"We have each other." She smiled weakly.

"That's the Sage I know." Edd put a hand on her shoulder and shut the door behind them.

"Who's up for a game of cards?" Gillian suggested.

"I am!" Tai rose up. "Let's play blackjack!"

"That's not what I had in mind..."

Meanwhile, outside of Sage's house, Eddy was eavesdropping through the window. "No turkey, eh? I'll change that." He noticed Jonny walking by with Plank. "Hey, you!"

He turned around. "Me?"

"Yeah, you!"

"What do you want, Eddy?" He glared.

"Is the supermarket still open?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Do they still have turkeys for sale?"

"Yeah. Why are you asking me all these questions? Are you going to use it for voodoo?"

"No! Look, go down to the supermarket and buy the turkey and...I'll give you jawbreakers."

"How many?"

"All of mine." He sighed.

"Neat!" Jonny beamed. "Come on, Plank, let's go!"

As he ran away, Eddy took in a deep breath. "It's okay, Eddy, you're doing this for your friends." He self-consciously rang the doorbell.

Sage answered. "Oh. Hi, Eddy. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Sage." He smiled. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Sure."

As he entered, the entire group stopped playing their game and stared at him.

It was Roxie who spoke first, a scowl on her face. "All right, who invited the Scrooge?"

"Roxie," Sage hissed, "that's not nice. Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"You should be asking _him _that!"

"Look," Eddy sighed, "I know I was a bit of a Scrooge this Christmas season...but I'm willing to change that to be with you guys."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

The door was knocked down by Jonny holding a huge, heavy turkey.

"Do I have to fix that door _again_?" Sage whined.

"Who's the turkey from?" Gillian eyed it hungrily.

"I think I know who it's from." Tai giggled.

"Who?" Edd asked.

"Eddy sent it."

"Wait, seriously?" Roxie was taken off-guard.

"Well, I don't want to seem a hero...but yes, I did." Eddy beamed.

"Really?" Sage exclaimed. "Thank you so much! Okay, everyone, let's get dinner ready!"

"Can I come too?" Jonny piped up.

"Yeah, sure!"

A little while later, Gillian and Roxie were getting the turkey on the table, Ed and Tai were arranging the silverware, Jonny - notably with Plank - was getting bottled water from the garage, and Edd, Sage, and Eddy were talking.

"Thank you so much for saving Christmas." Sage smiled wistfully.

"It's fine." Eddy grinned. "But I know there's one thing you haven't gotten that you wanted."

"What?" She was genuinely oblivious.

"Tai?"

"Oh, look," Tai's acting was wooden, "what is hanging above you? It appears to be mistletoe."

Sage and Edd looked up awkardly.

"Oh." He laughed nervously. "So there is."

"Yeah...um..." She inhaled and exhaled. _Now or never, _she thought, and spontaneously kissed him.

When she pulled away, he was blushing furiously. "Sage..."

"Well, I thought it had to happen sometime." She was shaking.

Tai giggled. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Sage with a little baby carriage."

"I wouldn't go that far." Edd shook his head.

"If we had kids, what would we even name them?" Sage shrugged.

"I like the name Julie for a girl," Eddy suggested nonchalantly, "and maybe Spike for a boy."

"Julie and Spike. Spike and Julie. That's pretty nice, Eddy."

"What can I say?"

"Okay, guys, dinner's ready!" Roxie called.

Gillian looked at the door nervously. "I invited a friend over. I guess she's not coming."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"How about I get it and leave you two some privacy?" Eddy winked at Edd and Sage.

"What was that?" Gillian stared her down before realizing what he was getting at. "Oh my gosh, did you..."

"Yeah." Sage lowered her eyes, an ear-to-ear grin on her face.

"I've watched my little girl become a woman." She wiped away a tear. She then nudged Roxie. "Why can't you be a woman like Egghead here?"

"Egghead." Roxie sneered. "I think I like that better than Fishface."

Edd nudged Sage. "Told you it would work." He murmured.

Eddy opened the door and almost couldn't take what he saw.

"...Eddy?"

"Vanessa?" He looked at her. She had gotten _tall_._  
_

She knelt down and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in forever! Once I learned that Gillian was living right in the cul-de-sac, I had to see you!"

Gillian smiled, her arm around Roxie's shoulders. "God bless us." She proudly announced to the whole group.

"God bless us all, every one." Tai smiled.

"Now let's go have some turkey!" Ed exclaimed.

While they all headed into the kitchen, Eddy saluted the sky. "Thanks, spirits." He whispered. "I owe you one."

A/N: And so ends the tale of Eddy. Long story short: Ed's perpetually hungry, Vanessa and Eddy are friends forevah, Sage is a woman and Edd is her man, Gillian and Roxie are finally at peace, and Tai's happy as always. Hope you enjoyed the story and a merry Christmas to you all!


End file.
